Love From Another Star
300 years ago, there was a group of alien who came from a star named Albaldah to search for life on Earth. While everyone was searching in the forest, one of them saw a young girl who was falling from a mountain. At that moment, he immediately froze time and teleport to rescue her from death. This alien was known as Darren Lu. Darren is not only able to stop the time for a few minutes, transport across space and distance right away; but also able to move objects by mental power in a limited distance. Beside those abilities, he is not aging and all of his senses are sixth time stronger compared to human. After saving the young girl named Yuki Le, he spent time to take care for her and they started falling in love with each other. Unfortunately, she passed away after that three months because of the forest malaria. Since Darren separated with his group for a long time, they came back home without him. Darren has stuck on Earth and always wished to return home as soon as possible. Even though Darren suffered a lot after Yuki’s death, he decided to bring happiness to others by using his special abilities to help people in the village. However, things did not go as the way he planned, people were scared of him when they knew about his true self. From that time, he has become careless, colder, and never tried to help human again. Darren often has to change his identity, his career, as well as his place every ten years since he is not aging and he does not want anybody to notice it. He has lived lonely with the isolated attitude toward people around him for 300 years since he did not want to be attached to anyone anymore, until he met Yoora Nami. Yoora was a superstar in the modern time who made her first entertainment debut in a TV commercial when she was sixteen years old. She became Darren’s neighbor when she moved to live in the Golden Plaza. However, Darren did not know who Yoora was since he isolated life and did not care about TV commercial at all. Although, they almost saw each other everyday, Darren seemed to have no interest in her. Beside that, Yoora had a strong confidence that she could make everyone falling for her in only thirty seconds. Thus, his cold attitude became more attractive to her day by day. Later on, Darren suddenly saw Yoora’s first commercial and realized that she looked exactly the same as Yuki. Since that day, Darren began to pay more attention to Yoora and they both developed the loving bond for each other. Unluckily, Darren has to come back to where he belongs. They were suffering since the moment that he went back to Albaldah. However, he tried to use his ability to teleport from Albaldah to the Earth. At first, he could only make it for a few minutes, but then the more he practiced the longer he could stay on Earth with Yoora. Eventually, they had a happy ending together.